Alternate Future of North America (skyminer1593)
Alternate Future of North America is a ongoing mapping series by Skyminer1593 that started March 4th, 2019.https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/6018462/ It currently has 8 released episodes, A New Start, Saskatchewan Revolution, Unity, Insurgence, Takedown, North American War, Conquest, and Expansion. Episodes SPOILERS AHEAD! Episode 1: A New Starthttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/287542253/ The US and Canada have fallen in 2019 due to a Russian coup in their governments. Virginia peacefully annexes West Virginia, and Texas declares war on Mexico due to their past. Mexico surrenders and Texas annexes some of Northern Mexico. Wyoming wants to be relevant and buys some land from Montana in exchange for Wyoming not attacking Montana. Saskatchewan falls for an unknown reason, and Alberta and Manitoba find out there's a revolution. Released March 4th, 2019. Episode 2: Saskatchewan Revolutionhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/292215954/ The rebels revolt in Saskatchewan, and Saskatchewan evacuates its people and government to Alberta and Manitoba. The new state that takes over is the Saskatchewan Kingdom, which is an absolute monarchy, with King San as the monarch. Baja California peacefully secedes from Mexico. South Dakota asked North Dakota to unite, and they denied, so South Dakota declared war, and attacked North Dakota in the Dakota War. South Dakota wins, and the two are united under one name, Dakota. Released March 8th, 2019. Episode 3: Unityhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/300233958/ Between 2023 to 2025, many nations decide to unite. First, Alaska and Yukon unite into Alaskon, then the Carolinas unite. In 2024, Baja California joins California, and Massachusetts convinces Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Rhode Island, and Connecticut to unite into New England. 2025 comes so Washington wants Oregon and British Columbia to unite into Cascadia. Oregon accepts, but British Columbia refuses, so Washington and Oregon declare war, starting the Cascadian Conquest. Later, Alaskon joins the war. They along with Cascadia cut off British Columbia's sea access, forcing them to surrender. Southern British Columbia is given to Cascadia, while Northwestern British Columbia is given to Alaskon. The remaining land is split into 3 states, Eastern Columbia, Coastal Columbia, and the remainder British Columbia keeps. As 2026 dawns, Communist rebels appear in Carolina. Carolina then says "Oh, heck." Released April 5th, 2019. Episode 4: Insurgencehttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/301097613/ In 2026, the Communist rebels rebel in the Carolina Revolution. The revolution ends in 2027 with a Communist victory, forming the People's Republic of Carolina. The Northwest Territories and Nunavut decide to unite, becoming Inuitia. Michigan and Wisconsin unite into the Great Lakes Union. The GLU tries to get Illinois, Indiana, and Ohio to join, but they refuse, so the Great Lakes War starts in 2028. The 3 states invade the GLU and it looks like they are winning, so they ask the GLU to surrender. However, it was a trap, the GLU funded rebels in the 3 states. The 3 states' armies were trapped in the GLU, and they surrender. The GLU in 2029 proceeded to annex the 3 states. Then rebels in Iowa and Minnesota cause them to collapse. Released April 19th, 2019. Episode 5: Takedownhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/305067899/ In 2029, Minnesota and Iowa have GLU and PRC supported Communist rebels. The states decide to join the GLU, so the GLU helps them to take down the communist rebels supported by the PRC. Minnesota, Iowa, and the GLU win in 2030, so the GLU annexes them and can't go to war until 2033. In 2030, Georgia decides to start to leave the land for the skies, becoming Geskyia (ON). Pennsylvania then wants to take down New York, so he asks New Jersey, Maryland, and Delaware to join him. New Jersey accepts, but the others don't, so the Pennsylvanian Conquest starts. Pennsylvania and New Jersey wins in 2031, so Pennsylvania annexes all 3, giving New Jersey though the power to leave. Then Pennsylvania recruits New England to help defeat New York. Finally, in 2032, they declare war. New York however has been preparing ever since the US fell, and got allies in New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, and Prince Edward Island. The North American War has started. Released April 28th, 2019. Episode 6: North American Warhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/308738922/ In 2032, Texas becomes nationalist on the start of the North American War. Pennsylvania and New England close in on New York. Just when it looks to be the end, the GLU joins New York to push them back. Nationalist Texas, the PRC, and the Saskatchewan Kingdom make a offer to join. Pennsylvania doesn't want to join with these extremist nations, but it was the only way. Then they try to invade, but the GLU and New York take the coastal areas. But, the extremists got a lead until Ontario and Quebec joined for New York. Pennsylvania then decides to do one large attack on New York City. This failed and they were forced to surrender. The GLU annexed Western Pennsylvania, New York annexed Northern Pennsylvania, and Quebec and New Brunswick annexed Northern New England. Nations in North America are NATO-aligned, BRICS-aligned, or neutral. Wyoming then finds in 2035 Yellowstone will erupt in 12 years. He decides to make defenses against it, but Geskyia tells him not to. Wyoming doesn't stop work. And the road starts to the end... Released May 17th, 2019. Episode 7: Conquesthttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/312948589/ In 2035, Wyoming makes the Yellowstone Research Alliance(YRA) and gets Idaho, Montana, Dakota, Nebraska, and Kansas to join. Nationalist Texas then declares war on Oklahoma and Louisiana. They say someone will help them due to Texas violating the Treaty of Washington. However, no one will help because they are still recovering. In 2036, Oklahoma and Louisiana, on the verge on surrender, asks New York to help. He says he can't due to his army still being rebuilt. He does say he will avenge them. Oklahoma and Louisiana then surrender. Texas gains some land, and the Texan Conquest was part of Russia's big plan. They got factories, so next Russia needs wood. He tells Sask to invade Inuitia, and Sask easily defeats Inuitia, annexing some land at the end of 2037. However Russia told him not to attack NATO... yet. Released May 30th, 2019. Episode 8: Expansionhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/315802478/ In 2038, Florida proposes the Dixie Union to the South. All the southern states besides the PRC and Geskyia accept the proposal. However they don't agree on the government, democratic or extremist? This erupts into the Dixie Civil War, with Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, and Tennessee support democracy, and Missouri, Kentucky, Arkansas, and Virginia supporting extremism. The war ends in a stalemate in 2039, so the democratic states form the Dixie Union while the extremist states form National Dixie. California and the Four Corners Union join NATO while Cascadia joins YRA. Russia convinces Nevada and British Columbia to join BRICS, allowing British Columbia to annex the 2 Columbian puppet states in BRICS. Released June 18th, 2019.Category:Mapping Series